civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Confederate Monument of Bowling Green
}} The Confederate Monument of Bowling Green, in Bowling Green, Kentucky, is among the sixty-one monuments of the Civil War Monuments of Kentucky Multiple Property Submission, all of which became part of the National Register of Historic Places on July 17, 1997. It is within Bowling Green's Fairview Cemetery, on the east side of the old/northern side of the cemetery.Marker by monument, seen in the gallery section It was built thanks to the efforts of George B. Payne. In 1875 he lived in Topeka, Kansas, but had served in the Confederate 4th Kentucky Infantry during the Civil War, spending much time around Bowling Green as he was a courier under General John C. Breckinridge. He desired a monument honoring the Confederate war dead buried at the cemetery. This caused the Warren County Monumental Association to form, with Thomas Hines, who had served as a spy under John Hunt Morgan but was now living in Bowling Green, serving as president.Marker by monument Popular support for the monument came from the barbaric actions of Union general Stephen Burbridge, who looked to kill Confederate soldiers for any reason, which resulted in the deaths of twenty-two residents of Warren County in 1864. Before that, the Union saw the most support in the county, even through the Confederate government of Kentucky briefly resided in Bowling Green in 1862.Civil War in Kentucky The monument is made of white limestone that was locally acquired. It cost $1,500 to build, attained by a subscription drive that ran from 1875 until the monument's dedication on May 3, 1876. The obelisk stands thirty feet tall, and is draped by a carved Confederate flag. A lithograph of a painting popular in the Reconstruction-South, Henry Mosler's "Lost Cause", which typified the devastation Northern invaders inflicted upon Southern homesteads, was placed on the front of the monument. Different reliefs are on other sides of the monument. Morris Museum of Art: Explore Art Statues of cannons pointed straight up are twenty feet away from each corner of the main monuments, and are eight feet tall. Cannonballs are depicted around the base of the cannon monuments. Over ten thousand people came to the dedication of the monument. The dedication speaker was William Campbell Preston Breckinridge, who served as a colonel for John Hunt Morgan's 9th Kentucky Cavalry, and was instrumental in many veteran organizations for former Confederate soldiers. A marker describing the monument lays in front of the monument, beside the cemetery road. The marker contains a factual error, saying that Thomas Hines was unable to make it to the dedication due to dying before then. In actuality, Hines would not die for another twenty-two years; his grave is in the same cemetery.Hines' gravestone, a picture of which is available in Hines' article Another problem with the marker is that it gives Henry Mosler's last name as Moseler. Surrounding the monument are the graves of seventy Confederate soldiers, some of them unidentified. One other Civil War monument is at Fairview Cemetery, the William F. Perry Monument. Gallery Image:Confederate Bowling Green 2.jpg|Closeup of monument and cannon Image:Confederate Bowling Green lithograph.jpg|Lithograph on the monument Image:Confederate Bowling Green marker.jpg|Marker by monument. References Category:Civil War Monuments of Kentucky MPS Category:Confederate States of America memorials and cemeteries Category:National Register of Historic Places in Warren County, Kentucky Category:Obelisks in the United States